


Baby In A Basket

by Stars_l_Can_See_The_Stars_Again



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Glimmer (She-Ra) Swears, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Good Parent Angella (She-Ra), Good Parent Micah (She-Ra), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Parent(s), Parenthood, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_l_Can_See_The_Stars_Again/pseuds/Stars_l_Can_See_The_Stars_Again
Summary: Angella never expected to find a baby in a basket, and she certainly never expected to keep it.
Relationships: Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Double Trouble & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Baby In A Basket

Angella walked through the halls of the palace, gazing out the occasional window as she thought about her day.

Today had been quite the event, it was nearly Glimmer's first birthday, how time flies, and it seemed her little girl was becoming aware of the world around her, giggling and exploring the castle.

Angella quietly thanked the stars that Glimmer could only crawl, who knows what that baby would be up to if she could run. She shook her head fondly with a tired smile on her face and allowed herself to relax, her intimidating stance falling away as her shoulders slumped and she yawned. Angella decided that she would be going to bed early, and turned to the left towards the dining room where Micah was most likely eating some sort of dessert, but she stops in her tracks as she notices a pair of guards coming towards her, one holding a strange blanketed bundle.

The guard on the left drops onto one knee, bowing their head.

''Queen Angella, Your Majesty, permission to speak freely?'' She asks, tilting her head up so that she can look into her eyes.

''...Permission granted, Captain Arachna.'' Angella responds, slipping into a regal stance as she observes the guards, noticing the one on the left gently rocking the bundle.

 _'How odd.'_ She thinks, but places her attention back on Arachna as the guard begins to speak.

''Your Majesty, we were patrolling the grounds of the castle when we found... something.'' The guard seems to wince, a slightly nervous look on her features as she motions towards the male guard, who comes closer, still gently rocking the small bundle.

''...Something..? Captain, what do you mean by that..?'' Her eyes narrow, and she speaks again. ''Bring it here, I want to see it.'' 

She shifts her weight, and glares at the pair, her eyes narrowing even further as Arachna responds with a shaky voice.

''Are you sure, Queen Angella?'' Angella stares at them. ''I'm sure, Captain Arachna. Remember your place.'' She says, and sighs as the male guard comes closer, handing her the bundle, and she stares down at it.

''Captain Arachna, Cadet Iapetus. Is this...?'' She trails off, her voice going hushed as she stares at the baby swaddled in yellow and white blankets, sleeping softly.

''Indeed, Your Majesty.'' Iapetus, the male guard speaks this time, glancing at the green-skinned infant in Angella's arms and moving to take it away from the Queen, believing that she wouldn't want to bother with such a small, insignificant being, but he steps back in shock as he watches the queen begin to smile softly at the sleeping child, but she quickly regained her calm expression as she remembered that there were others around. 

"Where did you find such a thing?" She asks, holding the baby close to her chest as it slumbered. 

"...On the outskirts of the castle grounds, Your Majesty." Arachna answered as Iapetus hastily jumped in to continue.

"We'll gladly bring it to the nearest orphanage, Your Majesty." He says, gently taking the child from the queen's arms, but his jaw dropped open as the child opened a pair of reptilian eyes, and began to wail.

Time seemed to freeze around the three etherians as Angella hurriedly took the infant back, the small child ceasing its weeping.

Angella stared into its reptilian eyes, it blinked and suddenly she found herself staring into her own eyes.

She held it close to her in an almost protective way.

"..That.. won't be needed, Captain Arachna, Cadet Iapetus. You're dismissed." She rocks the baby gently as she watches the pair of guards walk away, and she knows that this may take a bit of explaining, but something in her just couldn't abandon this poor child.

The baby looked up at Angella's focused face, and giggled.


End file.
